User blog:Sith Venator/National Liberation Army (Libya) vs Ultranationalists (Call of Duty)
The National Liberation Army (Libya), the valiant revolutionaries who fought against the tyrant Muammar Gaddafi, vs the Ultranationalists (Call of Duty), communists from Russia who took control of their country and started World War III. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? National Liberation Army (Libya) Loadout *Sniper Rifle/Designated Marksman Rifle: PSL Rifle *Battle Rifle: M14 Rifle *Assault Rifle: FN F2000 *Submachine Gun: MP 40 *Machine Gun: M1919 Browning Machine Gun *Shotgun: Franchi SPAS-12 *Pistol: Browning Hi-Power *Special Weapon: Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle Equpment Gallery File:PSL-Sniper_Rifle_with_Scope.jpg|The PSL DMR File:M14_afmil.jpg|The M14 Rifle File:FN_F2000_S.jpg|The FN F2000 File:MP_40_AYF_2.jpg|The MP 40 File:Brm1919.jpg|The Browning M1919 File:Franchi_SPAS-12_Shotgun.jpg|The Franchi SPAS-12 File:Carl_Gustav_recoilless_rifle.jpg|The Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle File:Browning_High-Power_9mm_IMG_1526.jpg|The Browning Hi-Power Pistol Ultranationalists Loadout *Sniper Rifle/Designated Marksman Rifle: Dragunov Sniper Rifle *Battle Rifle: Hecker & Koch G3 *Assault Rifle: AK-47 *Submachine Gun: Škorpion vz. 61 *Machine Gun: RPD *Shotgun: Armsel Striker *Pistol: Glock 18 *Special Weapon: RPG-7 Equipment Gallery File:Svd_1_russian.jpg|The Dragunov Sniper Rifle File:H&KG3A4.png|The H&K G3 File:Cambodian_AK-47.jpg|The AK-47 (looks so much better in black) File:Normal_skorpion_01.jpg|The Skorpion File:LMG-RPD-44.jpg|The RPD File:Protecta-shotgun-p1030163.jpg|The Armsel Striker File:RPG-7_detached.jpg|The RPG-7 File:Glock_18.jpg|The Glock 18 Notes *Good votes count as a whole vote, bad votes count as half a vote. *Poll votes will only be counted if there is a tie. The Battle National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: Five Ultranationalists deploy from a Mi-8 into Libyan Rebel territory, attempting to soften the divided nation to future invasion. Their target; a communications base guarded by five experienced rebels, if the Ultranationalists succeed then the entire National Liberation Army will be in the dark. The rebels at the base are on edge, only a few minutes ago another squad shot down a Ultranationalist helicopter. Wreckage revealed that the squad within had already been deployed. The Libyans know the Russians will eventually show up. One of the Libyans sit at the top of the base, looking down the scope of his PSL rifle, when he spots one of the Ultranationalists. He takes aim and fires at the russian only to hit him in the shoulder, a non-lethal hit. The Ultranationalist soldier hears his comrade scream in pain and looks down the scope of his Dragunov, spots the Libyan Sniper, and fires hitting the sniper in the leg causing him to fall out of sight. The gunshots alert everyone there that the firefight has begun. The Ultranationalists run into the base, one helping out the injured member of their team. In the courtyard two Libyans are seen loading the recoilless rifle, before the Ultranationalists can react the recoilless is fired killing the wounded member of the Russian's team. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The two Libyan rebels move out but the one that lagged behind gets shot by a G3 dead in the chest killing him instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Libyan rebel looks back to see his dead teammate, he hides around a corner and blind fires his F2000. The Ultranationalists split up with two going inside a hallway and the other two going after the one blind firing. When the Libyan runs out of ammo one of the Russians charges out of cover, turns the corner and tackles the Libyan to the ground. The two struggle for about ten seconds but the Ultranationalist gets the upperhand and shoots the Libyan in the chest with his Striker. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The two Ultranationalists in the hallways of the base look for the main room. However before they can find it one of the Russians is blasted by a SPAS-12. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The remaining Ultranationalist takes out an RPG-7, aims at the Libyan down the hallway and fires engulfing the rebel in flames and shrapnel. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The injured Libyan on the roof waits for someone to get him, or for the enemy to try to finish him off. He aims his Hi-Power pistol at the door. The door slams open and he fires, hitting nothing but the door itself, within a flash bullets from a Skorpion and Glock-18 slame into him, killing the Libyan instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Two Ultranationalists go to regroup with the other russians while walking down a flight of stairs one of the Ultranationalists is nailed by five rounds of 9x19mm, fired from a Libyan holding a MP 40. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The remaining Ultranationalist fires his AK-47 at the Libyan Rebel, but the recoil causes him to miss and the Libyan Rebel runs to cover. The Ultranationalist calls out in russian and it takes only a few seconds for the other surviving Ultranationalist to regroup with the AK wielding trooper. The Libyan rebel runs out of the cover into the nearby armory. The two russians rush after him, making the mistake of running in a strait line in the narrow hallway. The Libyan pops out of the armory holding a M14, the libyan fires once into the first Ultranationalist. The powerfull 7.62x51mm bullet doesn't stop with the first however, it exits the first ultranationalist's back and pierces the second's heart. Both are killed instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Libyan rebel walks over to the corpses and shoots a round into both Ultranationalists just to make sure they're dead before yelling out in Arabic, "For Libya!" '''''Winner: National Liberation Army (Libya) Category:Blog posts